Harry Potter: Dark Warrior
by basiliskoffire
Summary: End of OOTP: Harry runs through the veil after Sirius, his soul combines with the Voldemort piece inside him giving him all of Tom's memories, Harry breaks Dumbledore's manipulative hold on him. Follow Harry's journey to take down three separate dark lords each with Horcruxes and hunt down as many evil wizards as he can.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Dark Warrior

* * *

Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second.

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again...

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back. Magic boomed around the room, a blinding explosion threw Remus back.

Harry ran toward the veil, shouting "SIRIUS!" Harry sprinted through the veil ignoring the countless screams of "No!" from the Order. Time seemed to stop, blackness overtook every one of Harry's senses. A voice from beyond the void seemed to call "not yet." Then another voice seemed to scream, a voice Harry knew well…. Voldemort.

A crushing force batted against Harry's mind, a battle was being fought, both souls crashed together, time after time, for what seemed to be an eternity. The souls smashed into each other again, this time something else happened. The two soul pieces merged becoming one, the void Harry found himself in seemed to fade, the chamber coming back into focus as Harry ran out of the other side.

Time stopped, the worried faces of the Order stopped mid shout, the cackling face of Bellatrix frozen. Harry started to witness memories, not his own but someone else's, through his boyhood, his Hogwarts years, his rise to a dark lord, gaining all his knowledge every step of the way. Harry lived 54 years in the life of Voldemort.

Time resumed, the Order looked on confused and so did his friends, Bellatrix ran looking scared, Harry decided to run after her and so did Ron and Hermione. Harry subdued the Voldemort threating to break out and remained in control.

Harry chased Bellatrix into the ministry Atrium, reaching the fountain in the middle of the hall, it was at this moment Bellatrix stopped running and turned before shooting a curse at Harry. Harry threw himself at the floor to dodge the red spell. "little Potter, coming to fight the big bad Bella?" she laughed "What were you thinking?" Bellatrix cackled insanely before shooting another curse, this one purple.

Hermione and Ron appeared in the hall both throwing disarming hexes at Bellatrix, who in turn was firing increasing dark curses at the both and cackling insanely. Harry shot a stupefy at Bellatrix, who deflected it effortlessly. Ron started to taunt Bellatrix "Come on bitch, you can't even touch- "his sentence cut off as an Avada Kadavra struck him in the chest, he dropped to the floor with a thud, his eyes glazed over staring at some point behind his killer. Hermione and Harry both screamed "NO!" at the same time causing Bellatrix to cackle even more. Hermione attempted to fire lethal curses in retaliation, Bellatrix evaded the curses and fired some of her own, a red one catching Hermione in the arm causing it to fall to the ground, Hermione froze, a sea of crimson pooled around her arm and feet. Bellatrix laughed menacingly and sent another red curse, this one striking Hermione in the throat causing her head to topple to the ground, splashing in the puddle of red on the floor, her body fell limply beside it. Harry froze in shock, anger over took him, the Voldemort memories were released, every dark thing Voldemort had ever learnt flooded Harry's mind, every one of these he ached to use on Bellatrix. "YOU DIE TODAY!" Harry roared in a voice not quite his own.

She had taken his godfather and best friends away from him, she will die today Harry decided. "CRUCIOMAXIMA!" Harry shouted his lungs burning with hatred, Bellatrix was caught off guard by Harry's spell. She hit the floor writing in pain, screaming in pure agony. Harry basked in the pain of this women, enjoying it more than anything else in his entire life. Harry stopped the curse, Bellatrix looked broken, her expression of pure horror. Harry laughed "This is the end for you, goodbye." A knife made of solid ice formed in front of his hand, "N-no please." Cried Bellatrix. Harry laughed the ice being propelled straight into the centre of her head forcing her neck back in a sickening snap. Blood pooled around her wound.

Dumbledore and Voldemort appeared in the huge chamber at the same time, Dumbledore stood in shock clearly not expecting this from his "Golden Boy" Voldemort however looked impressed.

"I can't say I expected that from you, Potter" chuckled Voldemort

"Harry? What is going on here?" stuttered Dumbledore clearly not having expected this in any of his plans. "Hello Albus, hello Tom" spoke Harry without expression.

Voldemort looked taken aback and so did Albus, Harry chose this moment to free himself from the grip of the master manipulator, blowing into the wall with a blast of magic, Voldemort stood shocked, his lack of movement gave Harry the perfect opportunity to strike him down with an Avada Kadavra. Voldemort dropped, an expression of pure shock plastered on his face. Harry apparated away in a ball of black mist.

* * *

Dumbledore strengthened his shield around him as he hit the wall hard, he watched Harry kill the dark lord, although not forever most of his horcruxes still being active and having most likely giving his followers orders to raise him immediately. Harry then disappeared in a screen of black mist leaving Dumbledore to his thoughts. This was not something he has factored into any of his plans, Snape and Grindelwald need to be informed and some alterations need to be made to his information web. This will be interesting thought Dumbledore completely surprised for the first time in 100 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

A letter fell through the air toward the waiting hand of Lucius Malfoy, he gracefully snatched the letter, the black horned owl that delivered it cawed and glided on the air outside of Malfoy manor.

Malfoy senior tore open the letter in a reserved yet quick manor, eager to read its contents. The letter itself was black with the Slytherin crest stamped neatly on the seal, the signature of the dark lord. The letter read….

 _Lucius…_

 _if you are reading this I have fallen, however don't fear._ _I am powerful and will return yet, I command your help in this business, you will be rewarded for you part in reviving me, encased in this letter you will find some instructions, follow these and I will return_

 _-Your master The Dark Lord_ _Voldemort_

Lucius stood, gracefully wiping down his cloak, he had some orders to follow.

* * *

Dumbledore sat quietly in his office, checking his information web in an effort to bring his poster boy back onto his side. Dumbledore had thought about how to get his plans back on track, his first step was to get Harry back, although he now had plans in place for if that didn't happen.

Dumbledore finished up the letter to Grindelwald, signing out with an elegant flick.

"Fawkes! Take this letter to Grindelwald, directly might I add. We can't have the same business as last time Fawkes; my time was wasted ordering those memory charms."

Fawkes let out an unhappy trill and flamed out of the room, now all Dumbledore had to do was wait for the reply from his ally.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure where he wanted to go, but his mind decided to take him someplace he would be secure. Harry felt the familiar pressing and the feeling of being pulled through a tunnel, before a slight drop to the floor.

Harry looked around the room, it was a comfortable looking study, a soft sofa, a sturdy chair and a well-made desk were among the first things he noticed. Harry collapsed on the sofa and fell into a dark slumber, affected immensely by the combination of the souls.

Harry awoke in a daze, the memories he gained from the previous day seemly having found a place in his head. His magical core seemed strained, having grown exponentially. Harry could now remember living 54 years before dying and seemly being reborn as Harry Potter his own destroyer. His knowledge seemed ever expanding, everything finding its place in his mind. His magical core carried on expanding to encompass his new powers, Harry tried to cast a spell to banish the sweat that had gathered after his over exertion yesterday, the spell didn't work and he dropped onto his knees before letting out an anguished cry, his magical core seeming to scream.

Harry pushed himself up, still in pain, he decided to not use magic for a day at least. He decided to explore his surroundings, looking up at things he hadn't noticed before a picture of an old man wearing green robes. Harry carried on looking around, finding book cases his eyes flited across the spines spotting, Parsel magic, Dark offensive spells to maim, Elemental powers and how to call upon them. Harry remembered reading all these books, knowing every power revealed within. Harry finally recognised where he was, the chamber of secrets.

Harry walked back to the sofa, and wished it was a bed remembering how this chamber worked it became a king-sized bed, the quilt having twin snakes entwined together.

Harry thought about yesterday, he killed, however with his new memories this wasn't the first time he had killed, one of many and nothing to think about. What caused his to snap he thought for the first time, thinking back he remembered Ron's emotionless face staring with glassy eyes, Hermione's mutilated body lying in a pool of crimson. Harry started to cry, completely destroyed he fell onto the bed burying his head in the green cushion

After an hour of crying, he fell to sleep, exhausted both mentally and magically.

Harry awoke, breakfast having appeared on the end table that seemed to sprout from nowhere. Along with a breakfast of bacon, sausage, toast and beans, there were several potions. A blue potion read: "Magic replenishing draught." A dark purple potion read: "Magical core expanding potion." Harry had never heard of this type of potion, it must be rare, even his Voldemort side had never heard of it. The last potion, was a simple red and it read "Nutrition potion." Harry guessed this was to help with his low body mass, this being caused by the Dursley's, thinking about the Dursley's Harry was filled with murderous intent, spells Harry couldn't have dreamed appearing in his head, made for mutilation, torture and pain. One particular spell that would inverse the skin on a body, leaving them inside out but keeping them alive, Harry decided he would try this out on Vernon, it would be revenge for how he treated Harry throughout his younger years. Oh, the Dursley's would pay.

But for now, Harry thought he'd read some of the books in the ever-expanding library, he had read most of them in his previous life, but some he had not so he settled down on a comfortable looking arm chair in the corner next to a dim torch with "Parsel healing and its many uses."


End file.
